


Oh, Sister

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (aka natasha is the reader's sister), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romanoff!Reader, Secret dating, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Having Natasha Romanoff as a sister was usually a good thing, except when you got a boyfriend. Now, you sneak around behind her back to make sure she doesn't find out.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Oh, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 22, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requested by anon  
>  "I love your imagines soooo much <3 You are an amazing writer :) Can I request an imagine with Pietro where reader is Natasha's sister and is dating Pietro and they're trying to keep it hidden from her, but she finds out something's going on between the reader and Pietro and when she goes to talk to her she walks in on her and Pietro making out... Idk if it's too long or something and you don't have to do it if you don't like it..." 
> 
> Reader's gender/pronouns is not mentioned, just that Nastaha is your sister.

You laughed. "Ha! I win!" Pietro yelled at you.

You rolled your eyes. "You cheated!"

"Explain how I cheated, then." Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're you. Your face always makes me laugh." You smiled.

Pietro's jaw dropped. "You are not nice."

You winked at him and stuck your tongue out, which he took as an excuse to kiss you.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Your sister yelled right before she walked into the media room. You quickly pushed Pietro away and pulled out your phone, throwing a controller at him. "Oh, hi Pietro."

"What's up, Nat?" You asked, setting your phone down and picking up the second controller.

"What are you guys doing?" Natasha asked you.

"Pietro and I were going to battle in Mario. Care to join?" You offered.

She shook her head. "I was just wondering if you were busy; it looks like you are. I'll bother you later." She shrugged and walked out.

"Sorry, Nat!" You yelled, but it seemed like she didn't hear you.

Pietro turned to you with a cheeky smile on his face. "That was _way_ too close for comfort. What if she caught us?" You asked.

"But she didn't." Pietro put a finger up.

"But what if she didn't announce that she was walking in. What would have happened then?" You asked.

"I would probably have my ass beat." Pietro shrugged.

"Ya think? You're dating me, sibling of an assassin." You cocked an eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"But you are an assassin too, yes?" He asked you, but in response, you just shrugged. You were in the same program as Natasha was growing up, but you started after her since you are younger.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'd take my sister down! Even if I could, I wouldn't want to." You laughed.

Pietro shook his head and laughed. "Are we going to play?"

\---

Natasha has noticed that you have been spending an unhealthy amount of time with the Maximoff boy for the past few months.

She wants to trust that you two are just friends, but that is hard. She knows that you two have a sibling trust, and that's why she's talked herself out of asking you what is going on with the two of you.

"Natasha?" Clint snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" She shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just, do you think (Y/N) is hiding stuff from me?" She asked.

Clint looked at her like she was crazy. "No way, you two are closer than anything. I doubt that." And that's just what made Natasha feel worse about not trusting you.

Natasha nodded and decided to stay out of your business and trust you.

\---

"Alright, you and me, tonight, dinner," Pietro told you.

"Like a date?" You said.

Pietro laughed at you. "What else would it be? I am your boyfriend."

"Oh, right, I thought I hated you." You shrugged.

Pietro rolled his eyes at you. "Right, I hate you too. I will just invite Natasha to dinner instead."

You laughed a bit. "Of course, because that will go over very well." You shook your head. "So, is this dinner fancy or casual?"

"Do not show up wearing a super fancy outfit. And do not show up wearing sweats. Sound good, yes?" Pietro shrugged at you.

"Yes." You nodded.

The time seemed to fly by. You didn't really take too much time to decide on what your outfit would be. Pietro showed up right on time and knocked on your door to your bedroom. You smiled when you opened the door, and Pietro stuck out his hand to take yours.

"Want to run to the place or drive?" Pietro asked, and before you could even answer, you both were standing outside of the restaurant.

"I thought you were giving me a choice?" You laughed.

Pietro shrugged. "We might have lost our reservation."

You laughed at your boyfriend and his stupid ways, but realized that that's what you love about him. _Like. Like about him._

The dinner was going great, and you were having fun. Talking about everything and laughing, it was nice to get out. When you got out like this, you didn't have to worry about hiding from your sister. The only thing you had to make sure of was that no one realized that _wow, that's Quicksilver._

Or, at least, you thought.

You saw your sister walk into the restaurant with Clint and Wanda. Of course, this would be the night they decided to go out, and the exact same place.

You quickly pulled up a menu and told Pietro to shut up. At first, he was confused about what was going on, but then he saw your sister and his sister walk past with Clint trailing behind. You aren't sure if Clint saw your hair, but you'd find out soon.

Clint texted you a few minutes later.

_From:_ **bird man**   
**_Where are you?_ **

_To:_ **bird man**   
**_Uh...at the facility. Why?_ **

_From:_ **bird man**   
**yeah, you're caught. When are you going to talk to Natasha?**

You knew you should talk to her, but she would kill Pietro and you. It wasn't the smartest idea; that's why you guys were dating secretly before.

You sighed and decided to tell Clint that she needs to talk to you tonight when they're back from dinner; maybe it was time to let her know.

\---

Natasha got back to the facility with Wanda and Clint a while later. She was very curious as to what you had to tell her that Clint seemed nervous about.

So she walked up to your room, and knocked once before opening the door. But alas, when she opened the door, she found you and Pietro kissing. Not a sight she wanted to see, and not exactly how she wanted to be told that her suspicions were right.

She cleared her throat, and you pushed Pietro away, giving your sister a small smile.

"Sorry." You said.

Pietro burst out laughing at the situation, but quickly caught himself. "Please do not kill me." He covered up quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
